<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridicule and the Fool by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726134">Ridicule and the Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in the series run, Barbara explains why she pushed Helen and Tommy together.  Inspired by a post on Pinterest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridicule and the Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley tried to kiss me, I was terrified.  </p><p>Men didn’t want to kiss me unless it was for a bet or a dare.  No one has ever said ‘I love you Barbara Havers, and I want to kiss you until we are both dizzy from lack of air.’</p><p>Why would he be any different?</p><p>But then I got to know him, and gradually our working relationship developed, as did our personal one.  In Thomas Lynley I found someone I could work with, someone who seemed to value my input, someone I believed could become a friend.</p><p>He still seemed interested in me, something both my heart and my brain couldn’t remotely comprehend, and something that still terrified me, but for completely different reasons.  I would catch him looking at me, with an expression on his face I had never seen any man wear in relation to me, so I did the only thing I could.</p><p>I pushed him into the arms of Helen Clyde.</p><p>I don’t think I realised how painful an experience it would be, seeing them together.  I might be smiling, offering words of encouragement, teasing and egging him on, but deep inside my heart is breaking and my stomach is tying itself up in knots.</p><p>He’ll never know.  No matter how hard I have to work at hiding my feelings for him.</p><p>Barbara Havers is suitable as a work colleague, she is even acceptable as a friend.  But Barbara Havers, with her scruffy clothes, quick temper, and Acton manners as the lover of Thomas Lynley, the Eighth Earl of Asherton?  </p><p>He would face ridicule.  </p><p>I would be the fool.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>